Late Night Headache
by jrb2009
Summary: Hermione goes to seek a remedy for a headache from Slughorn after hours. He fixes her something with interesting side-effects. She is caught out of bed after hours and brought to Snape to be punished. Non-Con, Dub-con, Oral, SS/HG. REVISED.


It was a warm autumn night in the castle when Hermione sprung up in her bed. It was beyond midnight and Hermione was having difficulty falling asleep. She had been fighting a headache all day. Harry and Ron teased her that her brain was finally getting too big.

Hermione sat in bed attempting to massage the pain away, but it proved useless. She placed her head back on her pillow and hoped that sleep would take her away, and the pain along with it. After several long minutes of tossing and turning, the pain became too much for her to handle.

Hermione couldn't bear the pain anymore. She decided to go find a remedy. Even though it was early in the year, Professor Slughorn had already taken to Hermione through her abilities in class, and because he had heard about her talents from the rest of the faculty. Hermione was certain he could whip up something quick to tackle her headache. Hermione made her way to the sixth floor corridor and knocked on Professor Slughorn's door.

Despite the late hour, there was an answer on the other side of the door. Hermione could have sworn she heard swearing as a pair of feet shuffled to the door. When the professor opened the door and saw who was there he beamed, Hermione couldn't help but be relieved.

"Oh, Granger, it's you. What brings you here so late at night and after hours too?" Slughorn said cutting one of his Slug Club members a break.

"Well, Professor, I'm having trouble sleeping. I have this terrible headache and it has gotten so bad I can't fall back asleep. I was hoping there was something you could give me to help." Hermione said rubbing her temples.

"Of course, come in my dear. Have a seat," Slughorn said motioning Hermione to a comfy couch as he walked to a cabinet full of ingredients. As he poured this and added that, he said to her, "You know I imagined that someone of your caliber would be able to concoct a solution for yourself."

Hermione sat with her hands in her head and replied, "I would've loved to have the opportunity, Sir, but this headache is affecting my concentration."

"We have all been there before, my dear," Slughorn said adding the last few ingredients, before handing her a goblet with a pinkish liquid in it. Looking for immediate relief Hermione took the glass and put it to her lips, but Slughorn stopped her.

"Now, Hermione, I must warn you! This will take care of your headache, but you must return to the girls' dorm before you drink it. The side effects could be disastrous," Slughorn told Hermione of the side-effects vaguely.

"Why is that, Professor?" Hermione asked, wondering why she couldn't be relieved now, and because she was genuinely, academically curious.

"The biggest side-effect this potion has is that any wizard you come in contact with after taking this potion will be stricken with an insatiable lust for you- at least until the effect wears off which it should by morning. Now run along and get some sleep." Slughorn insisted pushing Hermione out the door.

Hermione appreciate all that Professor Slughorn had said to her. She especially appraised the warning he had given her, but he wasn't experiencing the piercing pain in her head. Before Hermione had reached the first corner back to the Gryffindor common room, she had finished the pinkish liquid. It tasted minty and fruity at the same time. As the last drop fell down Hermione's throat, her pain was relieved immediately. Hermione took a sigh to show her appreciation for magic. Excited for the painless sleep she was going to experience, Hermione almost skipped back to the dorm. She would've skipped the whole way if she wasn't stopped.

A small dark figure in the corner caught Hermione's gaze. The yellow, lamp-like eyes of Mrs. Norris knew that there was a student out of bed and seemed excited to rat her out. Mrs. Norris darted quickly into the shadows, no doubt to try to find Filch. Before Hermione had taken another corridor toward Gryffindor Tower, Filch had caught up to her.

"Student out of bed," Filch let out, excited to have something to do for once.

"Oh, please, Sir, I was just leaving Professor Slughorn's office," Hermione explained.

"You are still out of bed after hours, and you have to be taken to the proper faculty member. I believe, Professor Snape will do for tonight," Filch said taking Hermione by the arm. He started leading her toward the dungeons of the castle.

Once outside of Snape's office, Filch knocked. Feet shuffled to the door and when the door opened slightly, Snape peered out to see who it was outside his door. He said, "What are you doing here?" he was speaking to Filch and Hermione.

"Student out of bed, Professor." Filch said like a self-righteous schoolboy looking for praise.

"I can see that, Filch. Why is that any of my concern?" Snape said seamlessly annoyed. But then something in Snape's eyes seemed to change. "On second thought, thank you very much for bringing Ms. Granger to me, Filch. I shall deal with this myself."

Snape took Hermione by the arm and pulled her into his office, slamming the door, and leaving the squib alone with his beloved Mrs. Norris.

Once in the office, Snape forced Hermione into an oversized chair, "Tell me what you were doing out of bed this late, Ms. Granger." Snape said forcefully.

"I had to see Professor Slughorn with a little help, Sir," Hermione said, thinking she would be able to state her case and be on her way back to the dormitory.

"I see. Well, you know how serious it is to be out about the castle so late, especially with the state of things," Snape informed Hermione.

"I hardly think anything would happen from a walk from Gryffindor Tower to Professor Slughorn's office," Hermione said making perfect sense.

"But you know the dangerous times we live in. I believe you need to become aware of the severity of being out this late," Snape said, "What should I do? Take away point? Detentions? Take away some privileges? Hogsmeade or perhaps the library?"

"That is incredibly unfair, Sir," Hermione spat out.

"Well, you must be punished somehow," Snape said.

It had clicked in Hermione's head where Snape was going with this. _That damn potion!_ Hermione thought.

"Professor, this is incredibly unprofessional, and completely out of line," Hermione reasoned.

Snape couldn't care less, the magical effects had already taken place, and he had one thing on his mind. Her.

"Ms. Granger, we could avoid all this conflict if you would just give in to me," Snape purred.

Hermione thought about her options. She had traded one headache for a much worse one. Her professor was himself onto her. And she would have to accept or pay some pointless consequences.

Hermione gritted her teeth as she asked her professor, "What would I have to do if I 'gave in'?"

Snape smiled, "Anything I could think of."

"I feel like you can be a creative man, Sir. I don't like how that sounds," Hermione countered.

"Well then, you can enjoy a week's worth of detentions and revoked privileges," Snape said not bending.

Hermione thought about it for a little longer, "_If_ I give in, and I don't like something, would we stop?"

Snape smiled and agreed. Now there was nothing stopping him from getting what he wanted. "How about we work down from your punishments? Does that seem fair?" Snape offered.

Uncomfortable with her new headache, Hermione asked, "What do you mean, Sir?"

"I'd say being out this late would earn you, let's say, five weeks of detention and privileges taken. Does that sound fair," Snape asked, knowing that his offer was not fair, and knowing that Hermione would have no option but to accept.

"It seems I have no choice, Sir," Hermione said.

"That is very true, Ms. Granger. Now, the first thing I want you to do is disrobe. Immediately." Snape informed her as he began to work out of his nightwear.

Hermione slid out of his shirt and shimmied out of her track pants. Hermione had given up the hopes that she could get out of this unfair deal, so now she was just hoping she could get it done with as soon as possible.

She stood in her former potions master's office chilled by the cool night air. The cool stare her teacher was giving her made her shiver. Snape was looking Hermione over with the most-lustful look. Running through his mind, were all the unspeakable things he wanted to do to her.

"Ms. Granger, step forward and look at me," Snape said with gusto in his voice.

Hermione took a step closer to Snape and looked up to see him wearing a pair of undershorts. Hermione blushed seeing the full grown wizard stand in front of her so bare.

"Drop down onto your knees, my dear," Snape said pressing his hand on her shoulder. He helped force her to her knees. Hermione did as she was told, but didn't like Snape's hand on her shoulder.

Snape took a step closer to the girl so only inches separated the two. His hips were level to her face and Hermione could have guessed what he was going to say next.

"Hermione, I would like you to take me out," Snape said watching the girl.

Hermione hesitated, "And what will this do for me?"

"I say, this will dock a week's worth of detention for you," Snape said needing the young girl to start touching him.

Hermione used both hands to pull Snape's shorts to his ankles. Once his rod was free, Hermione could tell how anxious he was to start.

"I don't want to be kept waiting any longer, Ms. Granger," Snape said uneasily.

"What do you expect me to do, Sir?" Hermione asked unsure of her next move.

Snape didn't want to wait for another exchange of words. He took a handful of Hermione's hair and yanked it backward. As she opened her mouth to protest, Snape pushed himself into her warm mouth. Hermione gagged as Snape hit the back of her throat with no warning. She pushed on his thighs to try to regain breath, but Snape was too strong and forced himself into her several more times, each time eliciting a gag.

When Snape realized that Hermione needed a break, he pulled her by her hair off of him. Hermione was panting to try to gain her breath back. She wiped the fluids that had collected on her face. If he kept this up, Hermione would pass out.

"Professor, I can do a much better job for you. But you have to let me move," Hermione said taking in deep breaths.

"Then you better hurry up, Witch," Snape said growing impatient.

Hermione took the hint. She grasped her professor at the base with one hand and took his balls in the other. She took his head in her mouth and started working her hands on Snape. Hermione applied suction to her professor's lower head and started to massage pre-cum out of his jewels.

She could taste the clear liquid on her tongue. To avoid any more of the fluid, Hermione removed the head from her mouth and started to lick the underside of his shaft up and down.

Snape was breathing slowly and moaned his approval. He wasn't satisfied yet though. He wanted to speed things up. Again, he grabbed onto her hair and used a pace to his liking. He moved as fast as his hips would allow him, and it took everything in Hermione to keep from choking on his large rod. Hermione was trying to push the professor off of her, but Snape's toes were beginning to curl and she prayed he was close.

As if on cue, Snape called to her, "Get ready, Granger."

Hermione knew what to expect next, and Snape's seed flowed into the back of her mouth. She tried to elicit every last drop from the satisfied man. Still on her knees, she rested with her mouth full.

"Swallow it," Snape said out of breath. Hermione obeyed, but wasn't happy that she did.

"That's a good girl, Ms. Granger. It will be easiest if you do as you are told," Snape said, still with lust in his voice.

"What more do you need, Sir?" Hermione was anxious to move on and get more detentiontime docked.

"Well, my dear, as you can see I am in no shape to continue right now," Snape said gesturing to his spent member, "Perhaps you can use that mind of yours to get me ready again. If you do a good job, I may be willing to cut another week off your punishment," Snape said as he brushed away beads of sweat that formed since his climax.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione had a plan in mind. She had once thought of doing this for some boys in her class, but never her professor. Snape made his way to his large chair behind his desk and Hermione followed him. Snape sat down and Hermione climbed on top of the desk and rested her knees on the flat surface.

"Let me see what you can do, dear," Snape said with impatience.

Hermione sat up on her knees and brought her hands to her chest and started to knead her own breasts in her hands. She took turns pinching her nipples and undulating her body acting out false pleasure. She looked up to see Snape's reaction. He was enjoying it, but Hermione knew she needed to do more.

Hermione took her left hand and brought it down between her legs. She rubbed the outside of her lower lips and added to the act by biting onto her lower lip. "Is this good, Sir?" Hermione asked forcing enjoyment into her voice.

Hermione could hear the delight in his voice when he said, "Yes, this is marvelous. Keep it up."

Hermione took her index finger and pushed it into herself. This was a feeling Hermione barely ever felt. Even after weeks of loneliness. She felt it an unnecessary act- awkward at times. Now, in front of her teacher, was even worse.

"How does that feel, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked. He was now beginning to help harden his member by stroking it, while he enjoyed the show.

"Mmm, I'm so wet, Professor. It feels so good, but I need something more," Hermione carried out the last syllable longer than necessary, but Snape seemed to gain delight from it.

"Turn around and bend over and keep pleasuring yourself," Snape said still pumping his fist up and down.

Hermione remained on her knees, but turned around on the desk. She bend over and presented her pussy and ass in the direction of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione reached one hand between her legs and inserted her finger back into her young hole.

"Is this what you want, Sir?" Hermione said faking a jolt of pleasure.

"Yes, my dear," Snape said fully aroused.

"Did I earn my prize?" Hermione asked, noticing Snape's hardness.

"Of course. Now bring yourself over here." Snape said standing up abruptly.

Hermione didn't have enough time to react before Snape grabbed her by the hips and took her off the desk and pulled her on top of him back on the chair. Again, Hermione was on her knees. She was straddling either side of Snape and his cock was waiting at her entrance.

Hermione was reluctant to drop onto him though, "What is this, Sir?"

"I'm about to use you for my pleasure," Snape said trying to pull her down onto him.

"If I ride you here, do I get another week of detention removed?" Hermione asked, not forgetting why she was doing this.

"Yes, yes," Snape said trying to dive into her.

Hermione allowed him to move her, but at a gentle pace. Hermione felt every inch of him invade her body. She was naturally thin and little and Snape's hardness was a tight fit. Once Snape had reached the hilt into her, she started to move her up and down on top of him.

Hermione squeaked every time Snape fit himself all the way into her. She was not ready for a full grown wizard's rod in her without a little warm up. She was determined to get Snape off as quickly as possible, though.

She looped her arms around Snape's neck and started to bounce up and down on him. Hermione thought that a little dirty talk would help speed things up.

"Mmm, Professor, you fill my little hole so much," Hermione said with some truth.

"Is it too big for this little witch?" Snape retorted.

"I think so, Sir," Hermione said faking a wince, "It hurts when you force it in all the way."

"You mean like this?" Snape questioned forcing himself into her deeper and deeper.

Hermione moaned in slight pain, "Please, Professor. Yes that hurts."

Snape heard her, but kept going.

Hermione kept squeaking and pulled on his hair. Snape immediately grabbed onto Hermione's bottom and kept driving into her.

"Professor, you are going to make me cum," Hermione lied as she let out a loud fake orgasm.

"That's a good little witch," Snape said talking about Hermione. "Now bend over the desk and I'll relinquish another week's detention."

Hermione didn't have to bend over the desk, because Snape forcibly flipped her around and bent her over the desk.

Snape aimed his shaft back into Hermione. Her back arched, but Snape kept the rest of her flat on the table. The cold sensation of the desk on her nipples forced them to perk up. With his other hand, Snape grabbed onto Hermione's hip and he used the leverage to drive deep into her every time.

Each drive of his rod forced Hermione up on her toes and forced that involuntary squeak. Snape removed the hand that was holding her hips and used it to caress Hermione's ass.

"You have been a bad girl, Ms. Granger," Snape said before he raised his hand and brought it back down hard.

Hermione winced, "I need to be put in my place, Professor."

Snape spanked her again and again as he continued to fuck Hermione's tightness. Hermione's butt was reddening. Snape was pleased with his work, and took another fistful of her hair and drove into her until his pleasure had built up to a point he could barely hold.

Snape pulled out of Hermione and relinquished his seed on her back and bottom. Exhausted from his work, Snape fell back into his chair.

"Ms. Granger, I hope you have learned your lesson about wandering the corridors at night." Snape purred.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said, understanding that she was able to dress. So she did, "And this will be our little secret?"

"Of course, my dear," Snape smiled as he said this last part, "And by my count you still owe me a week's worth of detention. So same time starting Monday."

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Read and review; it fuels me to keep writing.**

**jrb2009**


End file.
